


Sunrise and Teddy Bears

by Vbneso



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, Hugs, M/M, They cute as hell, beach house episode, how megaman x SHOULD have ended, hurt/comfort but without the hurt, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vbneso/pseuds/Vbneso
Summary: X is embarrassed about having a stuffed animal meanwhile Zero wants to switch places with it.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Sunrise and Teddy Bears

“A teddy bear?” Zero held the soft little toy with two fingers, holding it in the air. The sunlight made it's yellow fur glow in the morning sunlight. He examined it, much to X’s despair. He jumped up and down, trying desperately to match the height and arm span of the blonde giant.

Zero had caught X sleeping with it this morning while on a mission to wake him up to see the sunrise on the ocean. It was their permanent leave after all, they could do whatever they wanted once Sigma was gone. Zero once didn't see the point to disregard their primary function but now, he deeply regretted trying to go against Signas on this one. He had been the happiest he'd ever been.

Being with X was like living in a teenage coming of age movie, every day was rose tinted and filled with sunlight, and when it wasn't- they'd dance in the rain.

“Zero!” X tried to climb up Zero’s shoulders to get to his arm, scrambling for it in a panic. But once the taller held it out of reach, X scampered back to his bed and hugged his knees. His face was red from embarrassment and he looked a little bit teary. 

He belted out excuses and reasons as to why the person who defeated Sigma was hugging a stuffed toy as he slept.

X was a lonely soul, it was his empathy and one-of-a-kind personality that isolated him. He never could truly integrate into a group, or with a certain person. He already got the first taste of the alienation with Sigma in Cain's lab. He totally ignored him, and when he was forced to interact with him, it was always bitter.

It wasn't until Zero came along he was alone. He didn't need any supplementary affection from inanimate objects other than when he slept. He used to be able to deal with it up until now, where it had become unbearable.

“What's his name?” Zero interjected, smiling warmly as he held the bear in the crook of his elbow, walking over to X, who was dumbfounded at his reaction. He was secretly  _ extremely  _ relieved Zero didn’t have a problem with it.

“Uhm, his name is Jazz...” He trailed off, looking at his feet hidden under the blanket, they had long abandoned their armor and only took it out of the basement’s high-tech storage to go outside to get groceries or something.  _ Just in case _ .

“Jazz, huh.” Zero held him up in front of his face, “Well, looks like you beat me to him.” He said, mockingly serious, “You stole my reserved spot ya’ home wrecker!!” He fake punched the bear, trying to hold back laughter.

“I'll make a t-shirt out of you!” he said in a voice that kinda sounded like Chill Penguin, much to X’s frustrated amusement.

X wasn’t having it, he blushed harder, “First you beat up Thomas and now you try to steal my heart, my bed, my cuddles?!” X gestured for Zero to lay down next to him, shuffling and scooting up to him as close as possible.

"But I don't mind giving you all that, Zee." 

After a silence, Zero spoke again,

"So, am I your teddy bear now?" Zero asked expectantly, giving X puppy eyes. X chuckled, nodding a 'yes'.

"You know, the purpose for it was that I was terrible lonely at night..." X humbly scratched his head. It was true, he had owned that thing for a long time. It was not as comforting as this though, it felt like he was a snow globe and Zero shook him up. He was dizzy and scatter-brained.

"X!" Zero cried, shocked. "Okay, now you can't get rid of me.." He squeezed X. "No more unhappiness, only love." He kissed him on the cheek. 

"What about the sunrise?" X asked sleepily- 

"That can wait-" Zero grumbled, "Cuddle time I am making up for."

X smiled at Zero; him reciprocating, gazing at each other last time before they fell asleep.


End file.
